


Ruido blanco

by Scarlet_D



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Lime, M/M, Yaoi, uke!Saga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_D/pseuds/Scarlet_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Saga estudió el comportamiento del chico en un intento de develar lo que podría haber pasado. Tanto esa noche como en esa playa, imposibles de rememorar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruido blanco

—¿Géminis? —Un zumbido. No era  _el_  zumbido. No el sonido que usualmente lo sacaba de frecuencia del mundo para lanzarlo de vuelta horas o días después, en los momentos más inesperados y sin la menor idea de sus propias acciones.

Era mejor no enterarse, decía el mismo zumbido después. O antes de la próxima vez. No era que realmente se fuera, sólo disminuía su registro y se hacía inaudible, pero ahí estaba, haciendo cosquillas bajo las meninges de su cerebro.

¿Y  _esto_  qué era?

Era una voz distinta, real, de musicalidad efervescente. Ruido blanco, dulcificado.

Abrió los ojos. El otro, al verlo, sonrió aliviado.

 _Ahí estaba_. Géminis. Las pupilas invadiendo el verde antes de disminuir y replegarse al centro, intimidadas por el exceso de luz.

En su posición arrodillada, Afrodita se hizo para atrás. Ya no hacía falta asomarse sobre el muchacho mayor y constatar que seguía con vida.

—¿Qué sucedió? —La armadura generó tintineos cuando Saga intentó sentarse. Afrodita notó que, en tales circunstancias, con la expresión despistada y un tanto somnolienta del otro, la sagrada envestidura parecía quedarle grande. Le daba la impresión de que las piezas no encajaban con naturalidad.

—Perdiste la consciencia.

Si Saga se sintió afectado por la información, no lo demostró. Tras un parpadeo, ya estaba poniéndose de pie, revisando el estado de su armadura y quitándose parte del fleco que se le había ido al rostro, tan sólo para darse cuenta de que su mano estaba empapada en sangre y acababa de mancharse la cara. De nuevo, sólo dedicó una mirada sin significado a sus dedos pintados de rubí.

—¿La misión?

Afrodita torció levemente los labios ante la sequedad del mayor. Tenía una cantidad inmensa de preguntas que hacerle y… No, sólo una. Una muy puntual.

¿Estuvo bien matarlo?

—Todo salió bien. Terminamos. — _Terminaste._

Levantó sus manos, mostrándole los pergaminos recuperados; textos sagrados que describían la técnica exclusiva del Patriarca: el Satán Imperial. El Santo renegado que los había robado de Star Hill yacía sin vida, hundiéndose en la costa cercana.

Él mismo había movido el cadáver después de concluir que Saga no iba a despertar próximamente. El joven Santo de Géminis se había desplomado de un momento a otro, justo después de que su puño brillante cortara a través de las costillas del desdichado hombre.

El recuerdo de Saga sosteniendo el corazón chorreante seguía dando vueltas a su mente. Le parecía haber visto al órgano extirpado palpitar incluso después de que, al igual que Saga, cayera sin gracia en la arena con un "plop".

Matar no había sido lo más alarmante. Sus propias manos ya habían comprobado que, a veces, simplemente era necesario. Algunas personas merecían tal destino. La sorpresa vino porque Saga perdió toda la gentileza y tranquilidad con la que se paseaba por la villa, o con la que lo había guiado durante el arduo viaje que requirió la misión, para clavar su mirada indolente sobre el traidor y acabar con él sin un gramo de vacilación.

Lo gracioso fue que Saga no consideró necesario hablar de ello, aun si la indicación había sido capturar al sujeto para interrogarlo. Simplemente retornaron al Santuario y cada quién siguió por su cuenta. El ocupado Santo de Géminis a continuar con sus pendientes y a evadir lo más posible el zumbido. Mientras el chico de Piscis, infectado por la curiosidad, volvía un tanto sacudido de su primera misión oficial.

Lo gracioso también fue ver a Saga a la madrugada siguiente en el jardín de rosas que Afrodita acababa de plantar. Fue una de las primeras cosas que hizo cuando le dijeron que ya podía llamarse Piscis, y que el decimosegundo templo quedaba bajo su guardia.

—¿Qué haces? —Ajustó la manta que había colocado sobre su pijama después de levantarse, y adelantó el primer pie descalzo para pisar la frialdad del terreno que acogía a los jóvenes arbustos.

Saga alzó la cabeza y volteó sobre su hombro. Parpadeó sin cambiar su expresión, denotando no más que _nada_  durante un par de segundos antes de que un tic moviera sus labios y sus cejas se alzaran en un gesto de disculpa.

—Por lo de ayer… —dijo, y volvió la mirada al frente para concentrarse en lo que había estado haciendo: verter agua sobre las rosas desde una regadera metálica que había encontrado cerca de la puerta—. No le informaste al Patriarca.

Afrodita curvó los labios condescendientemente y caminó sin prisa hasta llegar junto a Saga. Ladeó el rostro, asomándose sobre los retoños de rosas blancas que yacían bañadas por un ligero rocío. Ciertamente lucían más atractivas con las resplandecientes gotitas adornándolas, pero las acciones del griego, si bien inesperadamente gratas, resultaban de lo más inútiles.

Debatió por varios minutos si decírselo o no, mientras le seguía la plática.

—Tú no le dijiste que me perdí en el puerto. O que me estafó el panadero y gasté el dinero del transporte. O que te desperté esa noche…

Saga alzó una ceja. Enderezó la regadera, interrumpiendo el chorro de agua.

—¿Esa noche? ¿De qué hablas?

Fue el turno de Afrodita de mirarlo incrédulo. Sólo por un instante antes de menear la cabeza, despidiendo el comentario como despiste propio. Pero ahora tenía otra pieza más que agregar al rompecabezas.

—No importa —aseguró. La manta cayó un poco de sus hombros cuando alzó su diestra para tocar el brazo de Saga, indicándole que se detuviera—. No hace falta que las riegues. Se alimentan de mi cosmos.

Saga miró los ojos celestes del joven, luego a los capullos blancos de las rosas, y de vuelta al rostro del menor.  _Debía haberlo sabido_. Había notado a la regadera en desuso.

Aceptando la información, alejó la regadera del arbusto y la dejó en manos de Afrodita. Miró a sus propios zapatos durante medio segundo, frunciendo el ceño. Las manos quietas a sus costados lucían antinaturales debido a la tensión de sus hombros. Afrodita tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no reír.

—De todas formas, gracias. —Y antes de que el mayor saliera de su estado azarado, complementó—: ¿Ven adentro?

Fue el primer desayuno que compartieron.

Mientras Saga, desde su lugar en la mesa, miraba al menor improvisando en la cocina, el recuerdo de aquel llamado en la playa cosquilleó sus tímpanos. Era claro que Afrodita había visto algo de  _él_ , porque siempre había  _algo_  cuando él no se sentía estar. Saga estudió el comportamiento del chico en un intento de develar lo que podría haber pasado. Tanto  _esa noche_  como en esa playa, imposibles de rememorar.

Sin embargo, no preguntó. Se dijo que al día siguiente lo haría, aunque el zumbido le advirtiera que la ignorancia era mejor. Pero al día siguiente, también, simplemente desayunó.

**|x|x|x|**

La primera vez que estuvo con Saga, no fue Saga. Lo supo, primero, porque no vino en la madrugada, a pretender interés en el jardín y envolverlo en un silencio dudoso donde ninguna de las mil preguntas que sentía en el aire llegaba a concretarse jamás.

Lo supo, también, porque  _recordaba_.

— _Esa_  noche, lloraste —dijo en una voz nueva, más grave y rasposa, a la vez que se abría paso entre las sombras a ritmo acechante.

La escasa luz lunar de la ventana convirtió a los ojos de Afrodita en objetos particularmente chispeantes. No había temor en ellos. Aunque su cuerpo estuviera recogido en lo más alejado de su cama, sentado con las piernas flexionadas frente a sí, no había una pizca de miedo.

Sorpresa, sí, un buen grado de ella. Y anticipación a raudales.

Saga nunca se había dado cuenta. Nunca había dado pistas de darse cuenta de que ningún otro Santo de Oro llegaba a probar sus escuetos desayunos. Ningún otro recibía una rosa blanca, llena de veneno y poder, como la que él podía esperar cada treinta de mayo. En sus labios se observaba color exclusivamente cuando iba en misiones con él. Y durante éstas, si compartían una cama o el piso, su cuerpo no rodaba por simple accidente hasta quedar nariz contra nuca.

Esa noche, Saga lo sabía. Cuando Afrodita lo vio cerniéndose sobre él, antes de que el primer contacto sobre su rodilla le sacudiera su sentido de la orientación, supo que sabía todo. Casi podía ver la memoria de un par de años atrás; el corazón vivo del ladrón en su puño, tan escarlata como los ojos que portaba hoy.

—¿Géminis?

No. Saga no lo escuchó esta vez; estaba ensordecido por su propio ruido. Pese a ello, Afrodita lo aceptó.

Apretó los labios al sentir su pantalón siendo forzado a deslizarse con un susurro. Infló el pecho cuando la camisa de tela ligera, que usaba para dormir, se vio enrollada hasta su cuello. Entrecerró los ojos cuando el primer beso no fue en los labios que llevaba decorando para él desde que pensó que así le sería más fácil _verlo_.

Fue en su abdomen, algo juguetón y de un sutil tinte perverso que le hizo rendirse a la oleada de escalofríos y arquear la espalda. Gimió, invocándolo. Entonces obtuvo el segundo beso, finalmente sobre sus labios.

Saga les cambió el color. Cuando se sació de su sabor y se apartó, no hubo más rosa lustroso sino un carmín puro que goteaba de su propia piel, tersa e hinchada.

Lo aceptó así. Con los segundos en que parecía Saga, y las manos le temblaban. Con el resto del rato que no lo era y simplemente lo avasallaba.

Recordó a la gente que merecía morir. Pero armó instantáneamente otra categoría para Saga.

Halló placer en su trato, regodeándose en el punto donde todo se desbarataba, y miró desafiante dentro de su mirada roja, exigiéndole más. Otra vez. Y otra.

La primera vez había sido tanto tiempo atrás…

¿Era injusto, para Saga?

No pudo saberlo. Saga no lo recordó. Nunca recordaba. Llegaba, lo devoraba en la oscuridad, se iba, y en la madrugada volvía a estar ahí, observando los rosales con una mirada ausente.

Él tuvo que hacerlo recordar.

Fue entre las rosas, cuando el sol despuntaba. Avanzó determinado hasta él y rompió su trance violentamente. La espalda de Saga golpeó la tierra, las ramas del arbusto que su peso quebró sonaron y atraparon sus cabellos añiles. Saga siseó al verse arañado por las espinas. El veneno que se infiltró en su sangre le nubló tanto la vista como la razón, pero facilitó conectarse con aquellos recuerdos semiocultos.

La figura que se mecía sobre sus caderas, abriéndole la ropa sin el menor cuidado y forzándolo a un estado febril, funcionó como chispazo certero que le acercó a todas esas realidades que había preferido ignorar. Dejó de haber ropa. Sólo quedó piel, y uñas, y espinas.

Lo escuchó gruñir lastimeramente, y se sintió adentro. Halló plenitud en su calidez, y halló también todo lo que él mismo era. Tomó las caderas que habían desatado ese delirio, y se arrojó con todo su ímpetu, buscando empujar el calor al máximo hasta calcinar los recuerdos.

Nada sirvió. Ni siquiera los besos curativos sobre las cortadas de las espinas bastaron para purificar lo pútrido de su mente.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó con urgencia, sin aliento, sin detenerse.

—Todo… —murmuró, antes de sentir la infusión del sabor de las rosas, de su juventud, del labial, y de su propia sangre y sudor, envenenando directamente su boca.

**|x|x|x|**

El rompecabezas estaba armado. Con sus piezas encimadas, encajadas a fuerzas, con esquinas maltrechas; pero ahí estaban para todo aquel que se atreviera a verlas.

Fueron pocos. El que se pudría en Sunión, el que decoraba con muerte su hogar, los que habían visto para otro lado y ya no estaban allí.

A Afrodita le gustaba pensar que era sólo él. Al menos, que había sido el primero. Desde aquella misión, desde aquellas horas que contempló el rostro empalidecido de Saga, desmayado sobre la arena.

Los pergaminos robados habían sido para Saga. Nunca le preguntó directamente, pero cierta noche que llegó a él con túnicas patriarcales y litros de sangre encima, poco quedó por preguntar. Entonces, Afrodita devolvió el favor de aquella noche durante la cual, asolado por demonios en sus sueños, fue traicionado por lágrimas que un compañero de armas notó. Fue vergonzoso. Pero sólo lo fue hasta que Saga se acercó, puso la mano sobre su cabeza, y sonrió con pereza antes de acostarse y cerrar sus ojos, que habían lucido irritados.

"Se irán," había dicho, dejándolo en silencio.

Lo que Saga tenía sobre sí no se iría, así que esa vez, mientras el cadáver del Patriarca se enfriaba en Star Hill, Afrodita guardó silencio. Abrazó la cabeza que temblaba contra su vientre e ignoró el olor ferroso que inundaba la habitación. Clavó la mirada en la espalda de Saga, fuerte y temblorosa, y apretó en puños la túnica ajena que le cubría, mientras bosquejaba la mañana siguiente y la manera en que todo esto tendría que tener sentido.

Saga lo conseguiría, de alguna forma. No el hombre que estaba ahí en estos momentos, deshecho hasta lo más elemental de sí mismo, sino lo otro, el otro.

No lo había decepcionado. Al presente, en este nuevo tipo de madrugadas, Afrodita podía levantarse de la cama usurpada, enorme y encortinada, y caminar hacia el ventanal para admirar cada rincón del Santuario, bajo ellos. Bajo el poder de Géminis.

La brisa golpeó su cuerpo desnudo, erizándolo. Miró el escenario con apatía. Sus ojos sólo mostraron interés al pasar sobre el camino de pétalos rojizos y letales que protegía lo único que quedaba por proteger.

No había Athena. La justicia yacía hermosamente rota, aun así funcional. Tal como Saga, pensó al dar la vuelta y encontrar su figura semicubierta por sábanas, removiéndose débilmente por motivos conocidos.

Siempre luchaba al despertar. Últimamente se le hacía más difícil. Pero aunque hubiera menos y menos de él cada vez, Afrodita no dejaría de estar ahí hasta que la última pizca se perdiera.

Para demorar aquello lo más posible, incluso había dejado de darle la rosa blanca cada año. A veces, Saga tenía ideas inaceptables. Sería muy capaz de encajársela en su propio pecho. No tenía caso arriesgarse.

Volvió a la cama. Una rodilla encima al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha, y fue avanzando sobre él con cuidado, esperando que librara su batalla. Le apartó un mechón sudado de la frente y vio nuevas arrugas en su piel que, pese a que deseaba mantenerse a raya, acabó besando.

Fue un error. ¿Tal vez no? Lo sintió consciente, pero al mirar hacia sus ojos, se encontró todavía con párpados tensos y pestañas pegadas. Frunció el ceño, dudoso. Y halló respuesta un par de segundos después cuando vio su manzana de adán moverse con relativa tranquilidad, si bien notó un fugaz atoramiento. Las líneas de su rostro se relajaron, y lo vio voltear, buscándolo. Afrodita reciprocó enseguida, yendo hacia sus labios entreabiertos, y dejando las caricias fluir con naturalidad, aunque todavía se observaba cierto reparo en sus movimientos.

Sabía que era Saga, ¿pero Saga lo sabía?

Lo sintió moviéndose debajo, acercándose en ondulaciones calmas. Su provocación siempre era así, directa pero discreta. Balanceó su cuerpo, respondiendo, y apartó las sábanas para encontrarse con él.

Las acciones de Afrodita fueron un tanto indecisas; mientras que las de Saga, perezosas. Eso no evitó que la confabulación de años saliera a flote y pusiera todo en orden. Los muslos de Saga se apartaron con levedad para él, pese a que sus labios mostraban menor colaboración. Era como si la mitad de él siguiera dormido o se negara a despertar. Como si odiara su propia victoria de esa mañana.

El pensamiento le enfureció, cambiando el tono de sus ojos en algo más frío. Se desquitó con él, irrumpiendo súbitamente. Soltó el aliento atoradamente al absorber las reacciones inmediatas de Saga; la tensión de pies a cabeza, el gemido ronco y accidental, y luego otro más pequeño. Saga apresó su hombro y sus cabellos con firmeza, e intentó contenerlo con necedad dentro de sí cuando lo sintió alejándose, intensificando así la fricción.

Afrodita volvió. No una sola vez. Los párpados de Saga estuvieron a punto de traicionarlo entonces, temblando víctimas de la energía que generaba cada choque; algunos oportunos, otros dolorosos, todos ideales.

Saga inclinó la cabeza a un lado. Sintió un beso demorado bajo su oreja que avivó hormigas imaginarias desde ese punto hacia el resto de su piel. Jadeó y jaló al menor contra sí, con fuerza, con libertad. Esa libertad de la que había renegado durante los primeros minutos.

—Géminis... —Sobre su oído. Aquel zumbido cuyo veneno falló en notar la primera vez. Estática asfixiante a la que en otros tiempos creyó salvación.

Afrodita afiló la mirada al ver una tensión reveladora en la sien de Saga. La sobrecarga de placer sucedió, confiable y completa como siempre. Y se quedó ahí dentro de él, lo más posible, dejándolos a ambos acorralados por la electricidad. Sus pupilas observaron el comportamiento intranquilo de las cejas torcidas de Saga, y supieron en qué exacto momento moverse hacia abajo para finalmente ver lo que buscaba.

 _Ahí estaba_. Bajo el velo agrisado del repudio sin destinatario y la confusión…

Verde.


End file.
